Cincuenta sombras de Shane
by DaNi lulo
Summary: Ella una inocente estudiante de literatura, el un joven y apuesto empresario millonario, ambos cautivados por el otro, pero uno de ellos con un cincuenta sombras tras el ¿que pasará? (asco de summary) (yo aviso cuando cambia a rated M)
1. Chapter 1

_**50 sombras de Shane- Trailer **_

Cuando la estudiante de Literatura Trixie Sting recibe el encargo de entrevistar al exitoso y joven empresario Eli Shane, queda impresionada al encontrarse ante un hombre atractivo, seductor y también muy intimidante. La inexperta e inocente Trixie intenta olvidarle, pero pronto comprende cuánto le desea. Cuando la pareja por fin inicia una apasionada relación, Trixie se sorprende por las peculiares prácticas eróticas del Shane, al tiempo que descubre los límites de sus propios y más oscuros deseos.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Hola!**

**Ok dejenme explicarles, el fic es la adaptación de un libro, llamado "50 sombras de Grey" ok pues este libro es una novela erótica romántica, antes de que algunos piensen mal les digo la verdad, yo sabía lo que era desde un principio, y no lo leí por erotismo, pervertida, ni por nada de eso, lo leí por la forma del romance, así que sólo aclaró.**

**Otra cosa, advierto que vienen escenas muy fuertes y tal ves las modifique, y obviamente será rated M pero díganme sí quieren que la siga, por fa, en temas como estos enserio necesito opiniónes, bueno eso es todo**

**Sin más que decir se despide su loca amiga**

**Dani XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Cincuenta Sombras de Shane—Capitulo 1: Entrevista, nerviosismos y vergüenza

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño frustrada. Mi pelo no se deja acomodar por nada del mundo. Y maldita sea Ella por enfermarse y meterme en un gran lio, yo debería estudiar para los exámenes finales que son la semana que viene, pero no, estoy aquí preparándome para salir a Seattle Cavern*. Me desespero por no poder arreglar mi cabello suelto, usualmente uso mis coletas, pero ahora debo ir un poco más formal, aunque son un poco infantiles son mi estilo, decido por hacerme una cola de caballo, luego miro a la chica peliblanca.

Ella es mi compañera de departamento, y hoy tenía una entrevista importante con un mega empresario para publicarla en la revista de la facultad del que yo nunca he oído hablar, y yo tengo que ir a reemplazarla, y en un rato debo de estar conduciendo más de doscientos kilómetros para llegar al centro de esa caverna y reunirme con el enigmático presidente de Shane Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Ella esta acurrucada en el sillón de la sala:

-Trix, lo siento, sabes lo que espere para conseguir esta entrevista, y si pido que cambien el día tendré que esperar más tiempo, y ya estaremos graduadas, por favor, soy responsable de la revista y no quiero echarlo a perder- me suplica Ella con la voz ronca por el resfriado.

-Claro que iré Ella, vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres que te traiga tu medicina?

-Por favor, aquí están las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo toma nota, yo lo transcribiré luego

-No sé nada de el…- intento en vano reprimir el pánico

-Con las preguntas te darás una idea, pero deberías irte ya, el viaje es largo y no quiero que llegues tarde

-Bueno, me voy, te deje sopa para que te calientes un poco- digo mientras la miro con cariño, haría cualquier cosa por Ella.

-Está bien, y gracias Trixie me has salvado la vida- luego de eso, tomo mi bolsa, le dedico una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche.

*Un par de horas después*

Me dirijo al gran edificio del señor Shane, con veinte pisos. Entro en el inmenso vestíbulo de vidrio acero y piedra blanca, aliviada de no haber llegado tarde. Me acerco al mostrador y una chica rubia me sonríe amablemente.

-Vengo a ver al señor Shane. Beatrice Sting de parte de Ella Cross**

-Discúlpeme un momento señorita Sting

Espero tímidamente y pienso en mi atuendo, tal ves no sea lo más formal, pero hice un esfuerzo, me puse mi única falda negra, una chamarra gris, mis cómodas botas negras hasta la rodilla y un suéter verde esmeralda. Para mí ya es ir elegante.

-Sí, tiene cita con la señorita Cross. Firme aquí por favor señorita Sting, el ultimo ascensor a la derecha, piso 20- Me tiende un pase de seguridad, que tiene la palabra "Visitante" Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores.

Subo rápidamente al piso 20, las puertas se abren y entro al vestíbulo, me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y ahí hay otra chica rubia, vestida de blanco y negro.

-Señorita Sting, puede esperar aquí por favor?- yo asiento y me guía a una zona de asientos de piel blancos

Me siento, saco las preguntas y el miedo vuelve a invadirme de nuevo, Ella no me dio ni una breve biografía del sujeto al que voy a entrevistar, y para colmo yo no sé nada. Pero a juzgar por el edificio aséptico y moderno, supongo que Shane tendrá unos cuarenta años, que se mantiene en forma, bronceado y rubio, a tono con el resto del personal. De una gran puerta sale, una mujer, de nuevo, rubia ¿De dónde sale tanta rubia? Respiro hondo y me levanto.

-¿Señorita Sting?- me pregunta

-Sí, soy yo- le respondo con voz segura

-El señor Shane la recibirá en seguida ¿Quiere dejarme su chamarra?

-Sí, gracias- y dicho esto me quito mi chamarra y se la entrego

-Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

-Pues… no- Oh oh, ¿estaré metiendo en problemas a la rubia número uno? La rubia frente a mí mira a la del mostrador seriamente y luego me pregunta:

-¿Quiere un té, un café, un poco de agua?

-Un vaso de agua, gracias- contesto en un murmullo

-Olivia tráele a la señorita Sting un vaso de agua por favor- la mencionada sale corriendo y desaparece por una puerta que está al otro lado del vestíbulo- Mis disculpas señorita, siéntese por favor, el señor Shane la recibirá en unos minutos- asiento y se retira, luego Olivia regresa con un vaso de agua muy fría

-Aquí tiene señorita Sting

-Gracias- después de unos minutos, la puerta del despacho se abre y sale un hombre alto y atractivo, luego se vuelve hacia la puerta

-Shane, ¿jugamos babosaboll esta semana?- no oigo la respuesta

-El señor Shane la recibirá ahora señorita Sting. Puede pasar- me dice la rubia de hace unos momentos, me levanto, tomo mi bolsa, le dejo el vaso con agua y me dirijo a la puerta tratando de contener mis nervios- No es necesario que toque, entre directamente, le sonrió y me dispongo a entrar.

Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho. Mierda. Mierda. Ahora estoy de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el suelo del despacho del señor Shane, y de repente, siento unas manos amables que me ayudan a levantarme. Estoy muerta de vergüenza, pero me armo de valor y alzo la vista para mirarlo. Madre mía. ¡Qué joven es!

-Señorita Cross- me tiendo una mano cuando me incorporo- Soy Eli Shane ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Es muy joven, y muy atractivo, alto con un traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con un pelo rebelde negro azulado, y unos ojos brillantes, azules que me observan fijamente

-Bueno, la verdad…- me callo un momento, aturdida por mis nervios, luego de un momento sigo hablando- La señorita Cross esta indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero no le importa, señor Shane

-Y usted es…?- su voz es cálida y parece divertido. Parece interesado, pero sobre todo muy educado

-Beatrice Sting, estudio literatura inglesa con Ella… digo… la señorita Cross

-Ya veo- se limita a responder- ¿Quiere sentarse?- asiento y ambos tomamos asiento en los sillones blancos con forma de L. Saco de mi bolsa las preguntas Ella, luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces. El señor Shane guarda silencio, esperando pacientemente, me siento más avergonzada y me sonrojo aún más. Cuando me atrevo a mirarlo, noto que está observándome, una mano encima de la pierna, y la otra rodeándole la barbilla y con el dedo índice cruzándole los labios, creo que intentando ahogar una sonrisa.

-Pe… Perdón- Balbuceo- no suelo utilizarla

-Tómese el tiempo que necesite, señorita Sting

-¿Le importa que grave sus respuestas?

-¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?- me ruborizo, parpadeo y no sé qué decir, pero él se apiada de mí, porque acepta- No, no me importa

-¿Le explico la señorita Cross para donde era la entrevista?

\- Sí. Para el último número de la revista facultad, porque yo entregare los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año- Vaya, yo acabo de enterarme

-Bien, entonces comencemos con la entrevista- me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más segura e intimidante, pulso el botón de la grabadora- Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

-Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas señorita Sting, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional y les pago bien. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles y yo trabajo muy duro para conseguirlo. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas

-Quiza solo ha tenido suerte- comento y parece que la sorpresa asoma en sus ojos

-No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad señorita Sting. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo, solo se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos

-Parece usted un maniático del control

-Bueno, lo controlo todo señorita Sting- me mira fijamente y hace que mi corazón se dispare y vuelvo a ruborizarme- Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo que has nacido para ejercer el control concede un inmenso poder

-¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso?

-Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados señorita Sting, eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes- Me quedo boquiabierta, su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta

-¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva?- pregunto asqueada

-Soy el dueño de mi empresa, no tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva- Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo, claro, lo habría sabido si estuviera un poco informada.

-¿Y cuáles son sus intereses aparte del trabajo?

-Me interesan cosas muy diversas señorita Sting- y su mirada me confunde y me enciende, pero noto un toque perverso en ella- muy diversas

-¿Pero si trabaja tan duro que hace para relajarse?

-¿Relajarme?- sonríe mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos, yo contengo la respiración. Es tan guapo- Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito algunas actividades físicas

-Invierte en fabricación ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto?

-Me gusta construir, saber cómo funcionan las cosas, conocer su mecanismo, como montarlas y desmontarlas. Y me encantan los barcos ¿Qué puedo decirle?

-Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica ni los hechos- Frunce los labios y me mira de arriba abajo

-Es posible, aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón

-¿Por qué dirían algo así?

-Por qué me conocen bien

-¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo?- y nada más con preguntárselo me arrepiento de haberlo hecho

-Soy una persona muy reservada. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas

-¿Por qué acepto esta?

-Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, además de que por más que lo intentara no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Cross, admiro esa tenacidad- sonrió, Ella sí que es muy tenaz

-También invierte en tecnología agrícola ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

-El dinero no se come, y hay demasiada gente en Bajoterra que no tiene que comer

-Suena muy filantrópico ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres de Bajoterra?

-Es un buen negocio- murmura, y por alguna razón, creo que no está siendo sincero

-¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene ¿En qué consiste?

-No tengo una filosofía como tal, es más bien un principio que me guía "Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier cosa para la que este legalmente autorizado". Soy muy peculiar y tenaz, me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean

-Entonces, quiere poseer cosas…- Es usted un obseso del control

-Quero merecer poseerlas, pero, si, en el fondo es eso

-Fue un niño adoptado ¿Hasta que punto cree que influyo eso en su manera de ser?- Wow, una pregunta personal, espero no se ofenda

-No puedo saberlo- la curiosidad me pica y pregunto

-¿Qué edad tenía cuando lo adoptaron?

-Todo el mundo lo sabe- cierto, que pena, eso me pasa por no informarme

-¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

-Tengo familia. Un hermano, una hermana y unos padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia

-Es usted gay, señor Shane?- Mierda, ahora estoy muy avergonzada y abochornada. ¿Por qué dije la pregunta antes de leerla? Maldita sea Ella Cross y su curiosidad

-No Beatrice, no soy gay- alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contento

-Le pido disculpas, esta… bueno… aquí escrito- inclina un poco la cabeza y yo me paso un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja

-¿Las preguntas no son suyas?- quiero que me trague la tierra

-Bueno… Ella… la señorita Cross, me ha pasado una lista

-¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?- Mierda, no tengo nada que ver con la revista

-No, es mi compañera de departamento- se frota la barbilla y sus ojos azules me miran atentamente

-¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista?- su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad

-Me lo ha pedido ella, no se encuentra bien- respondo como disculpándome

-Eso explica muchas cosas- Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia numero dos

-Señor Shane, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su siguiente reunión es dentro de dos minutos

-No hemos terminado, Andrea. Cancele mi próxima reunión por favor- ella lo mira boquiabierta, y parece perdida. Eli vuelve el rostro hacia ella y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Me alegra no ser la única. Ella asiente, y se retira; El regresa su atención a mí.

-¿Por dónde íbamos Beatrice?

-No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones- contesto con voz un poco seria, no estoy muy acostumbrada a que me llamen por mi nombre completo

-Quiero conocer más de usted. Creo que sería lo justo. Para empezar, ¿Qué te molesta de tu nombre?- me sonrojo, creo que fui muy obvia

-No es que me moleste, solo que prefiero que me llamen Trixie

-¿Diminutivo?- lo observo, otras ves el dedo en los labios, se burla de mí. Asiento lentamente

-Pues, no hay mucho que saber- sus ojos azules brillan, quien sabe en que estará pensando

-¿Qué planes tiene para después de graduarse?- me encojo de hombros

-No he hecho planes señor Shane. Primero debo aprobar los exámenes finales

-Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas- me dice en tono tranquilo. Alzo las cejas ¿Me está ofreciendo trabajo?

-Lo tendré en cuenta- murmuro confundida- aunque no creo que encaje aquí- mierda, pensé en voz alta

-¿Por qué lo dice?- inclina la cabeza y una sonrisa se posa en sus labios. Oh esos labios…

-Es obvio ¿no?- porque soy torpe, desaliñada, y no soy rubia

-Para mí no- Su mirada es intensa, y todo rastro de sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro. Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia adelante, y tomo la grabadora

-Le gustaría que le enseñe el edificio?

-Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Shane, y yo tengo un largo camino

-Vuelve a Campo Callado en coche?- Parece nervioso, mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover- Bueno, conduzca con cuidado- me dice en tono serio y autoritario - ¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita?

-Si- meto la grabadora en la bolsa. Cierra los ojos, como pensando en algo- Gracias por la entrevista señor Shane- añado

-Ha sido un placer- me levanto, se levanta y me tiende la mano- Hasta la próxima…- se calla un momento- Trixie- Y suena como un desafío, o amenaza. Le estrecho la mano, y los nervios me invaden.

-Señor Shane- me despido con un movimiento de cabeza, se dirige a la puerta y la abre de par en par

-Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Sting- me ruborizo, el tampoco supera eso

-Muy amable señor Shane- le digo bruscamente y noto que sonríe aún mas, me alegro de haberlo divertido. Salgo al vestíbulo y me sorprende que él me siga.

-¿Ha traído abrigo?

-Chamarra- Olivia se levanta y busca mi chamarra, la cual Shane se la quita antes de que me la de. La sostiene para que me la ponga y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridículo. Apoya sus manos en mis hombros y me sobresalto al sentir su contacto

Nos dirigimos al ascensor, pulsa el botón y esperamos, yo con inquietud y el sereno y frio. Creo que no noto mi reacción. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, cuando volteo él está inclinado frente a la puerta con una mano apoyada en la pared. En serio es muy guapo. Guapísimo. Me desconcertó

-Trixie- me dice a modo de despedida

-Eli- le contesto

Y afortunadamente, las puertas se cierran.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Hola!

Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo. Bueno, tal vez lo notaron, pero si no, que no lo puse tal y como es, lo resumí y la verdad me gusto como quedo :3 Pero bueno, me importa más su opinión y si les gusto asi que no olviden dejar un review XD

Ok también quería agradecer que en mi fic de "La hija del enemigo" todos (creo) contestaron mis preguntas, jeje si, es raro enamorarse de la voz de Zeb pero es que es tan afyehvbedvatdcr

Jeje ok como sea, este capitulo esta dedicado a Bridgit Blakk y Loba de las nieves, besos a las dos .

Cha chao

Dani XD

*La historia original es en Seattle, pero suponiendo que es Bajoterra, lo volví una caverna, supuestamente XD

**Muchos conocen a Ella, es la elfa que sale en la serie, pero como nadie sabe su nombre, alguien (Creo que Crixar) le puso ese nombre, yo necesitaba un apellido, y le puse ese, pero no es el real. Fue invención mía


End file.
